


You've Changed Me

by hbj01



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbj01/pseuds/hbj01
Summary: How I wanted Newt and Tina's parting to actually happen in the end of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them





	

They stared into each other’s eyes, the rushing sounds of life surrounding them. They were both thinking the same thought; that this may be the last time they see each other. As Tina looked

into Newt’s kind, shy eyes, a bit of hope blossoms within her. After everything they have gone through their story couldn’t be over.

  
He slowly reached up his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. The warmth from his hand emanated into her skin. She closed her eyes, getting lost in his touch. The

moment seemed to slow as his fingers gently grazed her face. Newt breaks the connection by dropping his hand. She gave him a grateful smile. He nervously returned the smile. After one last

twitch of his head, Newt turned to leave. Tina stared into the space where he just was, somehow unable to watch him go up the ramp and away from her for possibly forever. They were soon to

be an ocean away. He stopped suddenly. He turned back, his hair falling into his eyes. He gave her a small smile.

  
“Maybe I can give you my manuscript in person?” His voice was soft and filled with nervousness. Tina felt tears fill her eyes out of relief. She giggled away her embarrassment.

  
“I would really like that,” she said in between her giggles.

  
He beamed at her, relief filling his features. There it was, the confirmation that their story was not over. They were going to see one another again. With one last smile and a nervous giggle

they parted. Newt confidently almost skipped up the rail. When he reached the middle he suddenly stopped. Tina looked at him and found it very hard to breath. She ached for him. Her cheek

still burned from his touch. She touched her face. There was one more thing she needed to do.

  
“Newt!” She called out to him.

  
He turned towards her and gave her a half smile, as if he were hoping for her to call out to him. She ran. Before Tina knew it she was on the ramp in front of Newt once again, maybe a bit

closer than before. She was out of breath, her chest heaving. He looked at her curiously. Tina gently lunged forward, pressing her lips to his. He didn’t respond at first. He gasped when he first

felt her lips on his. She started to back away in shame. But Newt lunged forward, returning her pressure. With his hands shaking, he dropped his beloved case and wrapped his arms around

her. The kiss was chaste but they pressed themselves into one another with as much passion as they could. Their lips started to move together as Newt lifted Tina off of the ground. She felt as

if she were flying. His lips were softer and warmer than she imagined. She smiled against his mouth as she pressed one of her hands against his burning cheek. After what felt like a lifetime,

Tina felt her feet gently touch the floor. They parted, keeping their foreheads pressed and their lips merely centimeters apart. They listened to each other's heavy breathing. She lifted his head,

catching his eyes. He smiled at her.

  
“You’ve changed me, Mr. Scamander,” she whispered. He smiled, letting out a breathless laugh. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. He

leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers one more time. When they parted Newt nervously shifted his feet. Tine bent down and picked up the case, handing it to him with a smile. He took it.

  
“Sorry guys,” he whispered to his briefcase. Tina giggled. Newt gave her a large smile. He stared off into the distance for a moment. Letting out a small laughed he turned back around and

went the rest of the way up the ship. This time Tina watched him go. When he was out of sight she started walking, a little skip in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
